1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device for adjusting a distance of stripper chisels from a circumference of work rolls supported in chocks of a roll stand, wherein the stripper chisel is movable parallel to a rolling line in direction towards and away from the roll gap.
2. Prior Art
Stand roller tables are conventionally used in hot rolling reversing stands and ensure a transfer of rolling stock from a work roll to a downstream roller table and to the work roll from the upstream roller table. Passage of the rolling stock from the work roll to the stand roller tables is generally carried out over a stripper chisel fastened between the work roll chocks or is integrated in the stand roller table.
An example of a displaceable stripper chisel is known from DE 33 12 009 A1.
In wide roll stands (rolling stock wider than 3500 mm), experience has shown that fastening the stripper chisel between the work roll chocks can cause problems. The shape of the chisels must conform to the free space between the work roll and the work roll chock, i.e., the section modulus of the chisels is limited and cannot always be constructed to conform to requirements. As a result, the chisels can be bent or are even completely destroyed due to loading by the rolling stock to the extent that the chisels come into contact with the work roll. If special requirements are imposed on the chisels because of a large rolling stock width, a heavy rolling stock weight, or special stressing such as in aluminum stands, the chisels are integrated in the stand roller tables so that they can be constructed to be more rigid and robust.
When the stripper chisels are installed between the work roll chocks, the position of the chisel is adapted to the different roll diameters by various inserts so that it is possible to adjust a constant gap between the work roll and the chisel. The chisels remain in a fixed position in relation to the work roll during operation and move up or down with the bottom set of work rolls when an adjustment is carried out in the passline, e.g., by a hydraulic adjustment below in the stand. As a result, the position of the chisel changes in relation to the stand roller table, since the stand roller tables are mounted in a fixed position in the stand. The changing distances between chisel and stand roller table can lead to problems in the transfer of rolling stock, especially when special requirements are imposed in this respect, e.g., as in aluminum roll stands.
When the stripper chisels are integrated in the stand roller table, the design of the chisels is optional with respect to their section modulus, so that they are capable of absorbing high loads resulting from the rolling process.